


Take What You Can

by localfreak



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localfreak/pseuds/localfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Sparrow is a brilliant pirate, but then, he learnt from the best. A glimpse at Captain Teague’s approach to parenting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take What You Can

**Author's Note:**

> Additional notes: It has come to my attention some of my fic has been uploaded to a website I do not trust. I would like to make it abundantly clear I do not give permission for my work to be shared on any other website (linking to my fic's URL is fine), or uploaded anywhere without my knowledge and expressed permission. Quite frankly, if I want to upload it somewhere I'll do it myself.

“I’ll not have that pack of pox-addled hounds succumb to something as pathetic as _thirst_ ,” snarled Teague, bringing a heavy fist down on the table. 

“The company are getting uneasy Cap’n.” Black John held his ground, “We’ve been at sea so long with nary a chance at a ship nor land and the lack of drink makes even the best man turn-“

“Don’t speak like that to me John Blackamoor or you’ll find it to be the last act you take in this life!” 

“Sir.” Black John said stiffly. His eyes, deep-set in his wide face squinted balefully at his Captain. Teague rubbed an inkstained knuckle over his brow. 

“Sent for the power boy. Send Jack to me.”

“Aye Aye, Cap’n.” John thrust his head out of the door, where some members of the crew loitered, imagining themselves unobtrusive. “Send for Jack.”

“Send for the power boy!”

“Send for Jack!”

The echo came as the order passed through. Teague allowed himself a small smile. The rebellion wasn’t yet bad enough that his orders weren’t heeded. It would be all right.

Jack came sharpish, weaving on his feet and black tar on his cheek from his labours. A fine boy. A fine son.

“Y-you wanted me Captain?” he asked.

Teague bared his teeth at the boy, enjoying the flinch it produced. “Yes lad.”

He dismissed John with a wave and seated himself behind his desk. “There are rumblings among the crew. Unease. It is a canker boy and must be lanced if we are to remain secure. Do I make myself clear?”

“Not- not Mutiny sir?”

“DO NOT UTTER THAT WORD ON THIS SHIP OR IT WILL BE YOUR NECK!” Teague hurled a knife (used for opening letters) across the table, forcing Jack to duck. The knife embedded itself in the wall behind him.

“Pardon, Captain.” Jack stammered.

“Good boy. Now, you listen to me. We are going to go out and I will address the men and you will be by my side and be an example of virtue and obedience.”

A thin wind was blowing as Teague gathered the men on the deck and stood to address them.

“We’ve had some rough weather ‘as late, and we’re off course. You ain’t stupid men, I knows that. But I’ve an eye on a route that’ll take us right by some pretty packets for our sport and- more than that- nearer to land. We’ll be there in a week by wind and I’m sure that no man among you won’t say that anyone who whines they cannot last that long is as wet as a suckling babe.”

A smatter of laughter, but he hadn’t won them yet. 

“However, in the spirit of crewmanship and brotherhood among us, to ensure we manage the week with relative ease any man who wishes to go to half rations may do so. In return, upon our next raid he shall have his rewards by a double share in the booty.”

Murmuring. He’s getting there.

“And Jack here has kindly volunteered to give up half his ration to you all. You shall thank him for that.”  
Jack, who had admirably not flinched too visibly as the heavy be-ringed hand gripped his shoulder, strained a smile now as a few crewmen shouted.

“Good on you Jack.”

"Him? He's onee a kid 'imself. If 'e can, I can."

“If he’s doing it, then I will ‘n’ all Cap’n.”

“How,” Jack murmured to his father through gritted teeth, “will I survive?”

“Pirate. Jack. Pirate.”

If any man, in the near three weeks that followed this pronouncement, noted that the rum ration, drained away mighty quickly considering nearly a third of the company had volunteered to cut their share, no man was brave enough to voice it. And if the power monkey had a sway in his step for the rest of the voyage, why, they just put it down to thirst. No lad, no matter how bright, could steal half a barrel of rum on such a small ship. Could he?

“Pirate.” Jack hummed to himself as he swabbed the deck, stifling a hiccup as the bo’sun went by.


End file.
